Team 7 Christmas Love Triangle
by KalonaIsADream
Summary: Sasuke a bi-sexual two timer!


**Merry Christmas! Yes this is late,my phone won't let me type on D:**

**SasuNaru naturally,SasuSaku to make story in Sasuke's POV.**

**Disclaimer;Naruto,Sasuke and Sakura C. Masashi Kishimoto.**

**

* * *

**

I walked home half an hour until I went to see Naruto,in the training was a hard life being bisexual,two relationships.A Team Kakashi triangle,all starting with me,Sasuke Uchiha,I loved them both the same,girl or and Naruto,both beautiful,both 's two days till christmas,I wonder what tricks they'll pull this year.

When it was time,I walk to Naruto's house and walked him to the area.I asked,whilst he was sinking his head into my chest. "What would you do if I cheated and you found out on Christmas Day?"

"Are you suggesting anything,even so I would love you all the same,forgive and forget."He answered,lifting his head.

"Oh Naruto,I would never,"I lied putting my hands on his waist and pushing him under me,"I love you." Reaching my hands under his t-shirt,just then he pulled me down and forced into a kiss.

I felt really guilty,so I fought my way out of his grasp,I had to see Sakura.

"Naruto,I'll see you near the Flower shop at 9pm tomorrow,you can sleep at mine."I said cheerfuly,I kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

A day had passed and I had the plan,buy him some flowers,be all natural,lead him in to a back alleyway and rape him,sounded a good to way to get his sex life started,but to day was christmas eve,should I leave till tomorrow,NO Sakura would be coming over tomorrow,to see me.

I tagged along to his house,rain,was my plan gong to work would,strip for me,maybe I could drag him in to a empty building,plenty of them to be honest,it is Christmas time he wants me,I want him,so we'll do it how I want it.I hoped he liked it rough though,it's best we can do without getting caught.

"Hey Naruto,Merry Christmas." I handed him his flowers,Sasuke,this is our time forget Sakura.

"Naruto,now were here alone do you wanna _do it_? As a Christmas present?"I asked,knowing his response.

"Sure,teme."He said,trying to act like the seme.

"Naruto,babe,I'm the seme always have been,always will be." I said,pressing the small sexy blonde,againist the wall,pulling his clothes off in a swift movement,my right hand was placed on his neck,other around his sexy ass,just then my clothes were gone.

"Sasuke your truely beautiful,unlike me."He said embracing my every feature.

He had knelt down,licking the side of my cock,placing in is mouth and then slipping on the floor.I got him to turn over,I lay on top of him,fingering the opening,pushing in my cock,when I was about to thrust it in hard and fast,Sakura walked in to the alley passing us at first,she turned again screaming at the top of her voice "SASUKE-KUN!"

"Sorry Sakura,I love you both,I can't help it."I apologized,pulling on my clothes,in sync with Naruto.

"I forgive,I'm sorry,I had to find out this way,I understand your love for each other,I used to love Ino,"She cried,going back to her merry little walk,"Merry Christmas,Sasu,Naru!"

"Sorry Naruto"I said,falling into a deep emotional state,then Naruto fell in to my open arms,crying.

"Sasuke,I said I'd forgive,but I'd never say I wouldn't cry,I forgive you"He cried in to my jacket.I walked him back to my house,carrying him the whole way.I placed him on the I remembered it was Christmas eve,so I ran in to the closest,making sure I had labeled them,wrapped the remaining few and place them under the tree.I climbed into bed,wrapping my arms around him.I lay thinking I had to choose one,so I reached for my phone and rang Kakashi.

"Kakashi,can you help me,I need to choose between Naruto and Sakura."I yelled into the phone.

"I can't help they're both great,choose who your heart wants,not your mind,are you with either now?"He said,he seemed eager to help me.

"Naruto is sleeping over,for christmas,because he has no family,can't you hear him snoring."I said,yawning.

"Well,all I can say is follow your your heart."Kakashi said.

"Thank you and for your information it's Naruto,I love him so very dearly,it's almost like it was meant to be."I sobbed in to the phone."Goodnight." I hung up,put the phone down and hugged Naruto so hard,I could've killed him.

Finally it was christmas morning and Sakura had arrived.

I had got Naruto a bracelet with 'It'll never end,not even with death,I love you Naruto Uchiha' Kakashi had came to see that moment,he smiled at me through his mask.I'd gotten Sakura some special perfumes,engrave with 'j'adore toi,beautiful'.

Sakura had went off to the bathroom,meanwhile Naruto lay with me on the sofa,when he jumped down and got on one on his pocket came a gold ring,exactly to my size,engraved with 'Watashi wa anata o aishite' 'I love you' In Japanese.

"Sasuke,wil-"He got cut off by Sakura doing the same.

I paused for 5 minutes,both of them still on their knees."I'm sorry Sakura but,I love Naruto,I don't know why but he's just loads over you."I apologized jumping on Naruto,pulling for a kiss with my new fiancé  
"Merry Christmas,Dobe,I love you."I said,inhaling him.

* * *

**Merry Christmas :) Review please.**

**I am continuing,just this is the Christmas chapter.**


End file.
